twilight_domainfandomcom-20200213-history
EchoTheFoxx
EchoTheFoxx is the winner of Big Brother 1. Biography Echo started off quiet in the game, forming friendships here and there. He first rose to power in Week 5, when he won full power of HOH and Power of Veto all in one week, which got Executionss sent home. From there on, he had a bumpy road with Tropicotease, the enemy of Bewitchingly in the house. After Brook got evicted, Echo tried many attempts to get Carmen out. He faced nomination on the second half of the double eviction, however Brook was evicted, so he escaped that week. He was furthermore nominated the following week, however the audience voted for him to have the power, which gave him the power to save himself and Realpro dev that week. He continued to dominate the season winning a further 2 more HOHs and 2 POVs. He sent threats out the door like YouCanCallMeTom. At the final 3, it came down to him and TrashQueenHarper in the 3-part HOH, ultimately with him walking away with the final HOH, totalling up to 4 HOHs and 3 POVs. He chose to evict Harper, which did well for him. The jury noticed how well Echo played, and how much KPE10 was floating during the season, and ended up giving him the win in a 7-2 vote, making him the winner of Big Brother 1. Host Opinion Hat's off to Echo. He played such an immense game and had a huge journey in the game. Him/Brook aligned from the get-go and he made it to Jury because of Brook's power in Pre-Jury. Falling victim against him in Week 6, Echo had to tred alone. But he utilized his social game and physical game to get him very far in the game. Being aligned to Harper and Real helped him out because of their votes. He managed to escape eviction several times and made moves which benefitted him. He carefully selected KPE to join him in the finale, which paid off due to how amazing Echo played and how shallow KPE's game was the entire season. He was a fantastic player from start to end and proved why he was a winner. Incredible game and congratulations to you. Camila's Prediction: 10/16 Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History } | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | – | Harper | Yes |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | | – | – |- | | Carmen | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | Vetoed | Real | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | Tomisha | Yes (Tiebreaker) |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | Carmen | Yes (Sole Vote) |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | Harper | Yes (Sole Vote) |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | – | – |} HOH History }